


Hunter x Hunter Oneshots

by feraldabi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Smut, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraldabi/pseuds/feraldabi
Summary: Basically a dumping ground of my imagines/oneshots from my HxH Tumblr (hxscenarios)•IF YOU CAN'T FIND CERTAIN HXH ONESHOTS, CHECK MY VARIOUS X READER•
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Gon Freecs/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Fight - Killua Zoldyck x Reader

"Ready?" The ex-assassin asked his girlfriend as he stood in his battle stance. His H/C-haired partner nodded. 

Killua smirked before bolting right at Y/N. They grabbed his hands before he could do anything and tried pushing him back so they could some sort of attack. 

Somehow, Killua seemed to have backed up as Y/N went in with a light punch to Killua's gut with their nen. The white-haired man had flown back due to the impact and quickly ran past his S/O. Y/N looked everywhere around them, trying to find where he went, until they were startled with a spark of electricity hitting their back. 

"Thought we said no using nen?" Killua whispered from behind them. 

"Well you're too strong!" Y/N complained, turning around to face their fighting partner. Killua flicked their forehead as the two stared into each other's eyes. 

"I was going easy on you and you still lost." Killua smirked before speeding away from them "Round 2 if you can catch me!"


	2. Cheating? - Kurapika x Reader

Fighting with Kurapika happens more than it should. It would start over something small, but escalate to an almost-screaming match. Yet, today, Kurapika thought he had found something about his wife that he never wanted to even think about. 

He had found a picture of her with a man that the Kurta had never seen before on her phone. The two were holding onto each other in a side hug and Y/N seemed to be extremely giddy about something. 

The blonde tried his best not to crush the phone right there. He wanted to forget about seeing the photo, as he knew it might be what he thinks. However, his jealousy got to the best of him that night. 

Kurapika has been quiet ever since he met up with his wife after finding her supposed affair. He would shield his eyes from her, knowing that their scarlet color would give away his emotion. It wasn't until Y/N had laid in bed and started playing on her phone that Kurapika decided to speak. 

"Are you cheating on me?" 

Y/N looked at him as if he was crazy and quickly replied, "No! Why would I?" 

Her angered husband looked at her with glowing scarlet eyes. She was caught off guard by the Kurta standing at the foot of their shared bed. 

"Kurapika, you honestly think I would cheat on you?" She said before putting her phone on the nightstand and walked up to the Kurta. 

"Then who is he?! I'm not stupid, Y/N! I saw the picture!" 

Y/N blinked at the mention of a picture. She walked to the nightstand and grabbed her phone, pulling up the picture she assumed her husband was talking about. 

"Who is that bastard?" Kurapika growled, his fists shaking at his sides. "I swear, if I find him-" 

His threat was cut off by his wife starting to get pissed off and yelling, "You seriously think I would cheat on you?! Kurapika, that's F/N. My friend!" 

The chain user's eyes widened as the scarlet hue started to fade away. He was wrong. He had let his anger get the best of him and wrongly accused his wife of having an affair. 

"I...I'm sorry." Kurapika said, turning to walk out of the bedroom to try and calm himself down. 

How could he have been so wrong?


	3. Gon’s Birthday - Gon x Reader x Killua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request about this was for Gon's birthday and Gon, Killua & Reader polyamorous relationship.

•••

Killua was the first to wake up in the shared bed. He shook Y/N awake, who was sandwiched in between the ex-assassin and the birthday boy. 

Y/N and Killua have been planning on throwing a little birthday party for Gon for months. They had invited Alluka, Mito, Kurapika, and Leorio over. They had presents and cake already dealt with. All they had to do now was set things up in an unused room in the house and keep Gon out of their until noon, when the party began. 

The two put up little decorations around the unused room. A letter less banner was on the wall, balloons were tied down in a few corners. The decorating was now finished.

As Gon woke up, he noticed the emptiness in the large bed. Confused he walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, where he heard Killua and Y/N giggling.

"Good morning guys." Gon said before walking closer to kiss Y/N on the cheek. 

"Happy birthday." The two said simultaneously, to which Gon beamed and thanked them.

•

It was now noon. Killua distracted Gon as Y/N led the guests inside the designated 'party' room. Once everyone was in the room, Y/N texted Killua to bring Gon in. 

Killua convinced the birthday boy that Y/N was in that room and needed help with something. The two boys walked in and Gon was frozen in shock. All of his friends was there for his birthday. 

Y/N ran up to him and kissed his cheek before both she and Killua whispered to him, "Happy birthday, Gon."


	4. Surprise - Gon x Killua

"So where's Killua?" Gon asked as Alluka waltzed into his home alone. 

"He said he couldn't make it, unfortunately. But, happy birthday!" The second youngest Zoldyck said before flopping onto the couch, where Gon was seated.

"Thanks." The boy said, looking to the TV. Nothing special was on. Just some old cartoon he had seen multiple times already. 

Gon sighed before looking back to Alluka.

"So, what's Killua doing?" 

Alluka shrugged, "I don't know. He just said that he's busy." 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mito answered it before Gon could.

"Gon, it's a present for you." He heard his aunt say before quietly chuckling. 

Gon stood and went to the open door, but was stopped when he recognized the fluffy, white hair. 

"Killua!" He yelled before running to hug his best friend. 

The ex-assassin stumbled, almost falling over from the force, but hugged Gon back.

"Did you really think I wouldn't hang out with you on your birthday, idiot?" 

Gon nodded before resting his head on his best friend's shoulder. 

Killua heard a low 'snap' coming from in front of him. He looked up from Gon's hug to Alluka holding up a camera. The white-haired boy rolled his eyes and smiled, then looking down at Gon.

"Happy birthday, idiot."


	5. Kurapika x Reader

Gon and Killua pulled the blonde Kurta by his sleeves, eyes darting from person to person and jumping with excitement. 

"There!" Gon yelled, brown eyes landing on the tree he and his best friend had talked about earlier. 

The tree was wrapped with string lights, as was most trees, and had little blue-toned lights hanging from the branches. In front of it was a sidewalk and a rail , separating river from land. 

"You watch Kurapika." Killua whispered to Gon before running off to find the other member of their plan. 

Gon let go of Kurapika's sleeve. 

"Care to explain why you dragged me here?" The Kurta asked, folding his arms over his chest and staring at Gon with that 'mom' look. 

Gon giggled and look toward the sea of people in the direction they came from. 

Thankfully, Killua was emerging from the crowd with Y/N right behind him. Kurapika caught a glimpse of you and looked to the ground, blushing. You did the same. 

"Alright well, one rule, you guys can't ignore each other and walk away. Gon and I will be over by the bench." Killua stated before walking away with Gon. 

"They set us up on a date, didn't they?" 

"Yep. They sure did." You sighed while responding. 

Kurapika looked at you apologetically. "I'm sorry they did this. They're just kids. I knew I shouldn't have told them anything-" 

He stopped himself from saying more. 

"Wait, told them about what?" A smirk tugged at your lips. You weren't stupid. You knew Kurapika had a crush on you. He literally just admitted it. "Kurapika, if you like me, you don't have to hide it. I like you too." 

Said blonde's eyes widened upon hearing that. Honestly, he expected to be rejected. His mind shut off, yet his body moved to place a gentle kiss on your lips. 

Pulling away, you heard someone behind a bush whispering, "See Killua? I told you this would work."


	6. Illumi x Reader SMUT

Illumi woke up to the sound of a soft moan. His eyes opened and he saw Y/N, his lover, naked and grinding. His dick was already inside her as it throbbed.

Upon noticing his staring, Y/N smiled and grabbed one of his hands, placing it on one her exposed breasts. 

"Good morning, baby." She said, moaning slightly louder when Illumi squeezed her breast. 

She leaned down and kissed the Zoldyck passionately. His pale hands moved to her waist, making his girlfriend bounce on his cock.

Her core tightened as she her orgasm approaching, leaning back up to focus on dominating Illumi. His manhood twitched, signaling that he was close too.

As Y/N came, she yelled Illumi's name. Almost in sync with her climax, the black-haired assassin came, signaled by a low moan.


	7. Christmas - Gon x Killua

It had been 3 months since Killua had come out. To some, it was a genuine surprise. However, other people, aka Leorio, had already placed a bet about Killua actually being gay.

Let's just say that Leorio is now $10 richer.

It was now Christmas Eve and Gon has a plan. 

A month ago, Gon had come to realize something.

He had a crush on his best friend.

Now, we're here. Killua was out doing God knows what. His little sister and best friend at home working out details of the special plan.

"Alluka, do you have the miseltoe?" Gon asked, looking at his crush's little sister.

The Zoldyck in question nodded, holding up the decoration.

Gon sighed.

" I wish he'd come back already." The hunter said while looking at the front door. 

Almost as if it was a Christmas miracle, Killua had entered the house.

"Sup." 

Alluka looked to Gon and nodded. Gon smiled.

It was go time.

"Killua, have you heard of miseltoe?"

"I've heard of it. Never actually dealt with it, though." The ex assassin replied.

"Well, um...do you wanna try it?" 

Killua nodded and got closer to his best friend/crush.

Alluka held up the miseltoe as Killua wrapped his arms around Gon's waist.

Gon was really nervous by now. He was milliseconds away from kissing his crush. He was also really surprised that Killua wasn't calling him a baka right now, however he was blushing.

Killua leaned in and rested his lips on Gon's. 

One of the Zoldyck's hands moved to the back of his best friend's head. 

When Gon kissed back, Killua felt like fireworks had gone off. 

Sadly, as quick as the kiss had happened, it ended.

Killua pulled back and stared at Gon, his face getting redder. 

"Uh...wow." The silver haired boy looked at the ground. 

"I love you, Killua." Gon said, causing the other boy's eyes to widen and look at Gon.

Then, Killua chuckled, his arm moving to scratch the back of his neck.

"I love you too. Baka."

All of sudden, they heard the chime of a clock. It was midnight. Officially Christmas.

Gon smiled and gave Killua a little kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Killua."

The End.

Bonus:

Meanwhile, Alluka was in a corner, fangirling. 

"I have to Tumblr this."


	8. Aftercare - Hisoka x Reader

You panted as Hisoka gently placed your legs from his shoulder into the bed. His warm lips kissed your forehead, then moved down to your nose, and finally your lips. His hand wove itself into your hair.

"You were wonderful, darling." He whispered before letting go of your weak body to lay beside you. You automatically laid your head on his chest, cuddling up to his body. He held onto your waist as his slightly-sharp nails traced circles into the small of your back. 

This continued until you peacefully fell asleep in Hisoka's arms.


	9. Baby Daddy - Kurapika x Reader

•••

You sighed as you dressed after your nightly shower. After your boyfriend, Kurapika, had gone to work, you decided to take a pregnancy test; you haven't felt right for about a week and just couldn't take it anymore. Well, that test came back positive. 

A little backstory on your relationship with the Kurta: you haven't known each other for that long, really. You had met during the hunter exam; when you two got your licenses, you somehow convinced Kurapika to let you move in with him in Yorknew. You got an apartment together and, seeing as the blonde boy didn't want to put you in harms way while he dealt with the Phantom Troupe, you became a stay-at-home girlfriend. 

And here you were, pregnant and alone for most of the day. Kurapika's job didn't necessarily have the best hours. He'd leave at 5am and wouldn't come home until 8pm; his only days off were every Sunday and those days were normally filled with him doing research to exact his revenge. Kurapika had also talked about how he would love to evenetually marry you and start a family, however, he made it clear that he preferred that time to be after he got revenge for his clan. 

Back in the present, you flipped down onto the couch and watched a random show on TV. The clock near the front door, conveniently left of the TV, read 8:02pm. Kurapika would be home any second. 

Not a minute later, he did. After mumbling a "hi Y/N", the chain user trudged toward the bathroom to take a shower. This was his routine every night: Kurapika would come home exhausted, shower, and either do paperwork or go to bed. 

You got off the couch and turned the TV before casually walking to your shared bed, sitting cross-legged on it. You played with your phone, waiting for Kurapika to join you in bed. You might as well tell him that you're carrying his child, maybe he'd be too tired to think about his current lifestyle with the addition of a baby. 

Your Kurtan boyfriend laying in bed tore you out of thought. You laid on your back and cuddled up to his warmth; it was getting close to the groups meeting date in September, and even though it was technically still summer, Yorknew decided to hit its residence with a shit ton of cold wind and rain. 

"I love you." Kurapika randomly stated, looking into your E/C eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to your nose, causing you to smile. 

"I love you too. And I have something important to tell you..." You trailed off, waiting for the blonde's signal to continue. "I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby, Kurapika." 

The Kurtan's eyes widened and the rim of his irises glowed scarlet. 

"R-really?" He stuttered, his lips curved into a small, almost unnoticeable, smile. 

He pulled you closer, resting his face on your shoulder, leaving a kiss on it. One of his hands shook slightly as it touched your lower stomach. Kurapika sighed contently before speaking again. 

"I already love them. I love both of you."


	10. Jealousy - Kurapika x Reader

•••

Well....Leorio was drunk as fuck. AGAIN. He had been crashing at your and Kurapika's apartment for a bit and almost every night, he'd be drinking. How this man's liver hasn't EXPLODED from the alcohol, Kurapika had no clue. However, this time Leorio decided to flirt with you. 

"Hey cutieeee, ya single~" The drunk, older man asked you as you slowly pulled the drunk from his hand and replaced it with a water bottle. 

You saw from the corner of your eye that the question had caught Kurapika off guard. With a visible smirk, you decided to make your boyfriend jealous. 

"Of course I am~ You wanna change that~?" You jokingly asked, sitting on top of the table Leorio sat at. 

"Hell yeah I am!" The doctor in training responded.

Kurapika's eyebrow twitched. He knew what you were trying to do to him. Was it working? Absolutely. 

"C'mon Y/N, just leave him be. He obviously doesn't know how to make you happy." He joined in your little game, while being a little serious. 

The Kurtan's arm snakes around your waist after you hopped off the table and Kurapika led you into the hallway. 

"What the hell was that?" He asked, letting go of you and crossing his arms. 

You giggled, "Aww~ Is my boyfriend jealous of a drunk idiot~?" The blonde sighed and nodded, causing you to giggle again. "Well, don't be. You know I love you and only you." 

You placed a quick kiss onto Kurapika's cheek as he sighed yet again. 

"I know. I just don't want to think about you finding someone else. I love you more than you can imagine."


	11. In The Alley - Kurapika x Reader

•••

Both you and Kurapika work as bodyguards for Neon. And, as fast as he became friends with Gon, Leorio, and Killua, the two of you became pretty close. Closer than normal for coworkers. 

Now, you have a MASSIVE crush on the Kurta; however, you didn't want to bring up in fear of him rejecting you and causing your friendship to crumble with your heart. 

Kurapika has asked you to help him with a mission. Said mission was using you to spy on the Phantom Troupe. You knew all about the Kurta clan, how they were brutally murdered, and that Kurapika vowed to get revenge. 

He trusts you. 

'Only as a friend.' You thought. You know Kurapika would only think of you as a friend. The fact that you even got as far to call him your friend is a miracle. 

Your phone ringing brought out of your depressing thoughts. Without looking at who the caller was, you answered. 

"Yeah?" 

"Y/N. Get out of the building NOW. They saw you." The familiar voice of your crush said. Looking in front of you, you saw two members of the Troupe look in your direction. 

You had been sitting in a corner of the nearly abandoned hotel, hiding behind a plant. Your job was to keep a close eye on the Troupe, yet your thoughts caused you to accidentally make you turn from a bystander to the prey. 

Immediately hanging up on Kurapika, you bolted out of the hotel. Kurapika ran out from his spot in the alley beside the building to join you. 

The two of you didn't get far before your blonde partner grabbed your shirt and swiftly pulled you into another alley. This space was smaller than Kurapika's previous spot and had fence, separating the two streets on the sides of the alley. 

The Kurta had both of you crouch behind a dumpster as the two Spiders from earlier ran past the alley. 

Trying to catch your breath, you realized that, when Kurapika had made you crouch, he had simultaneously pulled you into his chest. 

"U-uh Pika? I think you can let me go now." You mumbled. The male's arms retracted from you as he stood, looking on both ends of the alley to make sure none of the Spiders were waiting. 

"The coast is clear. We should hop over the fence just to be safe." He said, holding his hand out to help you up. 

Taking it, you stood; yet, neither of you let go of each other's hand. After what seemed like forever, you pulled your hand away and chuckled nervously. 

"Thanks for that save, Kurapika. I owe ya one." You threw the Kurta a genuine smile before starting to climb up the fence. Kurapika just glanced at his hand and muttered a 'yeah'. He still hadn't moved when you reached the top of the chain fence. You lifted one of your legs over to the other side before saying, "Are you coming?" 

Kurapika snapped out of his daze and looked up at you. He nodded and followed you up the fence. 

After all, this mission wasn't over yet. 

•••

༄Donations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	12. Bodyguard - Kurapika x Nostrade!Reader

•••

You were Neon's younger sibling. ONLY BY A YEAR. But your dad, Light Nostrade, still liked Neon more than you. He'd always say something along the lines of "she's special". Your (annoying) sister got everything that she wanted and you were reduced to absolutely nothing. Most of the time, Neon pretended to not see you! 

However, when you heard that you would be getting a bodyguard due to a surplus of new Nostrade guards, you were incredibly shocked. 

A knock on your bedroom door broke you out of your thoughts. Dad said that your bodyguard would show up soon to introduce himself, but this was sooner than you thought. 

"Come in!" You yelled while shifting to sit crisscross on your bed. The door opened to reveal a young-looking blonde. He was definitely younger than the old guards the entire family had gone through in the past. Normally, they were middle aged guys, this new guard didn't even look to be in his twenties. 

"Hi, I'm Kurapika, your new bodyguard." He said standing in front of you. 

"I'm y/n, but I assume you already knew that." You nervously chuckled before continuing, "You can sit beside me. I'm normally treated like trash so you don't need to act so formal." 

Kurapika sat on your bed beside you, but seemed a little confused at your reasoning. 

"What do you mean you're treated like trash, if you don't mind me asking?" 

You looked at your knee, thinking about how to phrase your story before looking back up to Kurapika; your e/c eyes immediately found his grey ones. 

"Well, I'm the 'younger, non-special sibling'. I'm one year younger than Neon, but because she's got such an 'important' gift, Dad really doesn't give a shit about me. My only friends in my entire life were just Neon's guards. I'm surprised my dad didn't immediately fire you or some of the others. Let alone letting you be my personal guard. Neon doesn't even recognize my existence." You finished your explanation, a pained smile visible. 

Kurapika's arm lifted to place a gentle hand on your shoulder and gave you a sympathetic side-smile. 

"Well, I'm honored to be your bodyguard." He said, not knowing if that was the right thing to say in this situation. Yet, you flashed a genuinely happy and grateful look before lunging at the chain user. God, it has been years since you actually hugged someone. 

"Thank you. I'm glad to have you as my cute bodyguard-" You immediately paused as you noticed what you had said. He JUST became your guard. He JUST met you. You've known him a total of 2 minutes, and you ALREADY called him cute. 

You pulled away and tried to hide your blushing face with your hands. 

"You didn't hear that, Kurapika." 

The blonde chuckled, "Oh but I did hear that. You look pretty cute too, Y/N." 

Your hands fell from their place covering your cheeks as you stared at wide-eyes. 

"R-really? No one's ever called me cute before. Maybe we can..y'know, get to know each other and see how things go?" You suggested, your cheeks just getting redder. Kurapika's warm hand hovered on top of yours for a bit before eventually intertwining his fingers with yours, properly holding your hand. 

"As you wish. I am your bodyguard, after all."


	13. Hisoka x spider!Reader

•••

You had been a part of the Troupe for about 6 months. As soon as you met Hisoka, you knew he hadn't legitimately joined the group. However, Chrollo has forced you and Hisoka to stay in the abandoned apartment building the Phantom Troupe had deemed to be the hideout for a while. Everyone else got to have fun on a mission while you were stuck with Discount Bozo the Clown. 

Yet, that "Bozo" known as Hisoka had become oddly attractive in the past few months, in your opinion. 

You were getting ready to sleep in one of the rooms for the night when the red-haired man appeared. 

"Not even saying goodnight~? You wound me, darling." He faked a pout. You rolled your eyes before retorting. 

"Hisoka, I literally see you everyday. I don't need to tell you anything." You opened the door to the room you chose, being followed by your clownish stalker. 

"Well, if you want me to, I will gladly spend the night with you if you're so used to me being around." 

His statement came out of nowehere, yes, but you actually weren't opposed to the idea. 

"Ok. If you want put up with my ass for the night, be my guest," You said flopping onto the bed. "But you either sleep on the floor on the edge of the bed." 

Hisoka smirked and sat on the other side of the bed. 

"I understand what 'boundaries' are. I promise I won't invade your space." He said, properly lying down on his side. 

You rolled your body to face away from him and drifted to sleep.

•••

Hisoka's eyes opened slowly, not used to the sun light shining through the window. He would have stretched out his arms if it hadn't been a light pressure on his side and chest. 

He looked down to notice, sometime during the night, you had moved from your side of the bed to curl up into Hisoka's side, your face resting on his chest. The red-haired man smirked and gently moved a strand of H/C hair from your face. 

"I...love you." You mumbled, just loud enough for Hisoka to hear. The clown's arm moved to rest on your waist before whispering a reply.

"I know you do, my dear."


	14. You’re Dangerous - Chrollo x Reader

•••

You opened the door to your boyfriend's apartment. You had been dating Chrollo, the leader of the infamous Phantom Troupe, for only a few months. 

Today, your family found out exactly who you were dating. Of course, they knew about the Troupe; the nightly news never stopped talking about 'the group that kills' or 'Phantom Troupe that robbed another auction'. When all of your relatives had found out that you were dating the leader, your parents kicked you out of their home and the others just shunned you. 

You had nowhere else to go, but to talk to Chrollo about it. He's the leader of the Spiders, he'll either let you live with him or let you join the makeshift family the group has formed. 

Chrollo's apartment wasn't the best; it was a part of the abandoned building the Troupe is using as a hideout at the moment. But it at least had electricity from a generator. You also assumed everything in the apartment was stolen or found laying around somewhere. 

As you sat down on the couch, Chrollo came out of the room he was using as an at-home library. The black-haired man sat down next you. After seeing tears start to form in your eyes, he gently lead you to rest your head on his shoulder and his arm rubbed your arm. 

"Your family found out, didn't they?" Chrollo asked. The two of you had already established that your relationship would be a secret to anyone you personally knew, aside from the Troupe, of course. 

You nodded, still trying to not cry. "Now none of my family will talk to me and I have nowhere to live. Everyone thinks I should stay away from you because you're dangerous." 

Chrollo kisses your head and his fingers pushed on your chin to make you look at him. 

"They're not wrong. I don't deserve you; you're absolutely perfect. You shouldn't be dating a criminal. You made a terrible mistake agreeing to be mine." 

Your hands lightly cupped his face before you responded, your voice sounding so strong and certain about what you were saying. "You asking me out was the best moment of my life. I don't care if you're the leader of the Phantom Troupe. I love you so much, Chrollo Lucilfer. I never want to leave you." 

Your hands fell from his warm face to hold his slightly-cold hands. Chrollo leaned down to kiss you before looking into your E/C eyes. 

"Y/N, you have nowhere to live, right? You'll just have to live with me." He smiles before pressing his forehead onto your yours. You giggled. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	15. Paint - Leorio x Reader

•••

You and Leorio had recently bought a new house, and you had brilliant idea to paint what you would use as an office before officially moving everything in. 

Of course, Leorio was down to help you. He also picked out the color. Light pink. 

"Woooow, you are willingly painting the office pink?" You said standing in the doorway as Leorio poured the paint into the two trays on the floor. Slowly clapping, you continued, "What a man." 

The doctor-in-training sent you a glare and picked up his brush. 

"Y'know, I could throw paint at you right now." He said, dipping his brush into the tray. 

You walked into the room and picked up the other brush. After you dipped the brush into the paint, you pressed your hand into it as well. 

While Leorio was focused on spreading the paint on the wall, you got his attention by placing your paint-covered hand on his cheek. 

Pulling your hand away, Leorio glared at you yet again. 

"You asked for it." He said, flicking his brush to leave specks of pink on you. You giggled and flicked your brush right back at him. Leorio chuckled and leaned in to kiss you. You kissed back and, after leaning back, you lightly bopped his nose with your paint-covered finger. 

"We're not gonna finish the room with the way you're playing." He warned, his smile getting wider. 

Quickly pecking his lips, you replied, "That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	16. Broken Bone - Chrollo x Reader

•••

Your arm had gotten broken when you joined Machi, Feitan, and Phinks on a heist Chrollo assigned. Unfortunately, a guard trapped you by grabbing you and throwing you harshly against the wall. Your arm tried to safe your back from the impact, but that caused a bone in your forearm to snap. 

After returning to the hideout, Machi treated your injury to the best of her ability. After that, you just needed to to keep your arm wrapped up for a few weeks. 

Seeing as he was the one to assign the mission, Chrollo felt awful. He was your boyfriend, he was supposed to protect, not cause you to get hurt. Even after you explained to him that you'd be fine, he still internally berated himself. 

As you laid in bed, reading a book, Chrollo came in and gently laid beside you. The black haired male kissed your temple and wrapped one of his arms around your waist. 

"I'm still sorry, darling." He whispered. You closed your book after saving your page and looked at your boyfriend. 

"Chrollo, you really don't need to apologize. I was stupid and messed up. It's not like you could've predicted I'd get break an arm." You replied before nuzzling into the leader's chest. 

He sighed and instinctively starting rubbing your back. 

"I assigned the mission. I wasn't there to protect you. I am the reason you got hurt." Chrollo stated. You looked up and stared into your boyfriend's eyes. 

"But I was the one who got caught. I was the one who tried to catch myself. So, I am the real reason I got hurt. Baby, I'm okay. I just need to keep my arm wrapped up and I'll be back to normal before you know it." You tried consoling him. 

Before Chrollo could utter another word, you kissed him and smiled. He knew you'd be okay. He still felt bad, but there was nothing he could do now except wait for your arm to heal. 

•••

༄Donations༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	17. Introductions - Kurapika x Reader

•••

As soon as Kurapika escorted you into the Nostrade mansion, Melody approached the two of you. She smiled, knowing that you were the person that made Kurapika genuinely happy. 

Upon hearing a new voice in the next room, Neon bolted toward the front door. Kurapika was occupied by speaking to Melody while you silently stood beside of the Kurta. 

The Nostrade teen suddenly appeared by your side and squealed, "Hi! Are you Kurapika's (Girl/boy)friend?! I'm Neon!"

You flinched as she brought you in for a hug. Kurapika nervously laughed at the sudden action. 

"Ok Neon, please don't crush me." You said before getting released from the blue-haired girl's embrace. You stumbled back and felt your blonde boyfriend's hand rest on your shoulder to steady you. 

Before Melody convinced Neon to leave the two of you alone, the teen leaned in to Kurapika's ear and whispered, 

"They seem like a keeper." 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	18. Kisses - Kurapika x Reader

•••

Once you heard the door to your apartment open, you knew your boyfriend, Kurapika was home. You ran from the bedroom to the front door and nearly made the poor boy fall down by hugging him. 

You nuzzled your head into his chest as he chuckled. 

"Did you miss me this much?" The Kurta asks, wrapping his arms around you and planting a gentle kiss on your head. 

You nodded and looked up, instantly mesmerized by how handsome he was. God, how'd you get so lucky? 

"I always miss you when you go to work, Kurapika. I love you." You replied. You stretched up to kiss his soft lips.

This was your favorite time of the day. As soon as your lovely, blonde boyfriend gets home from work, you shower him with affection.

And Kurapika didn't seem to mind it. 

He kissed back, a low hum emerging from him. Pulling away, Kurapika placed a kiss on your cheek, then your chin and jaw. Then, he leaned back and smiled at how content you seemed being in his arms. 

"I love you too, Y/N." He whispered before you brought him in for another kiss. 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	19. Lazy Day - Killua x Reader

•••

Today has been marked as a lazy day. You and your boyfriend, Killua, decided to just lay in bed and do nothing. The rain outside lightly typing on the window quickly lulled you to sleep. 

After all, it wouldn't be a lazy day without a nap. 

Killua was busy playing God knows what I'm his phone and only noticed that you were asleep when you nuzzled into his side, breath even and a smile on your face. 

Placing his phone to the side, the ex-assassin shifted in the bed to wrap his arms around you, your face now resting in his chest. The white haired boy gently kissed the top of your head and whispered, "I love you." 

Without opening your eyes, you replied with a faint "I love you more." 

Killua smiled and kissed your head once more before falling asleep himself, content with you in his arms. 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	20. Phinks x Reader

•••

Chrollo had given you a classic after-hours bank robbery mission. Unfortunately, the bank had a lot of security guards and what you didn't know was that they had guards in the building even after the bank closed for the day. 

They attacked you and the three other Spiders that accompanied you. Luckily, your group got out of the building and to the hideout with a few bruises. 

You walked into the hideout and saw Phinks pacing back and forth. Upon seeing your arrival, he ran up to you and grabbed your wrists. 

"I heard the bank attacked you. You alright?" He asked, trying to act like he wasn't completely worried before your return. 

You giggled and replied, "Yeah. Why are you even worried?" 

"Because I love you." He mumbled, letting go of your wrists. He didn't think you would be able to hear him. 

Boy, was he wrong. 

You giggled once again and cupped his face. 

"Aww, did the mean Spider think his (girl/boy)friend died? You know I wouldn't go down without a fight, honey." You teased. 

Phinks blushed once he comprehended your words. 

"W-wait, what do you mean (girl/boy)friend?!" He exclaimed.

You leaned in to kiss his cheek softly and wrapped your arms around him, bringing him in for a hug. 

"Of course, if you love me and I love you. Doesn't that mean we're automatically dating?" 

You felt your new boyfriend's arms wrap around your back and his head rest on your shoulder, his red face being hidden by your hair. 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	21. I love You - Kurapika x spider!Reader

•••

Well, you're screwed. 

You used to be a member of the Phantom Troupe. Emphasis on 'used to'. You left a little before you met your current boyfriend, Kurapika. Once you found out that it was the blonde's clan that the people you formerly associated with had brutally murdered, you started looking for ways to hide your tattoo. 

You had been looking for tattoo artists that would cover the spider on your upper arm and would keep quiet about you being an ex-Troupe member. For the mean time, you resorted to wearing tops with sleeves at least to your elbow, most had longer sleeves just to be safe. You wouldn't want Kurapika seeing it and freaking out. 

Today, you were lounging in just a tank top and shorts. No one was supposed to be coming over, but you had a cardigan close by just in case. And if Kurapika decided to stop by, he had a key, but at least he would call you or knock before, right? 

Let's just say, it might have been a bad idea to give him a spare key. 

The Kurta opened your door and entered casually. As he stopped to set his things down by the door, he looked at you. You had tried to grab your cardigan and cover your arm as fast as possible, but Kurapika had seen it. 

The blonde walked toward you and made you stand up. And there it was. The fairly large tattoo that marked you as a Spider. A permanent reminder that you will always be a part of them, even though you had ran away years ago. 

You sighed and looked at the floor. The world felt like it stopped as the two of you remained silent. 

Kurapika eyes turned scarlet as his mind seemed to have shut off. His body seemed to move on its own as his arm raised and his Judgement Chain shot through your chest and into your heart. 

"H-h-honey, let me explain." You pleaded. You weren't stupid. You knew that he wanted you dead now that he had found out you were once 'buddies' with the people who murdered his clan. "Pika p-please don't kill me. I had no idea that would happen. I left before I met you. I don't want to be associated with them." 

Kurapika remained completely still as you cried, watching as your hand went to your chest, his chain in between your index and middle fingers. 

"Were you actually there during the massacre?" He asked. 

You choked back a sob as you replied, "Everyone had to. I h-hated every second of it." You let the gross sobbing rack your body before continuing, "I didn't participate. I wanted to run, but I was terrified they would kill me too." 

Kurapika asked you one last question. 

"Did you really love me?" 

Your chest heaved, both from your fear and the slight pressure on your heart. 

"O-of course I do. I love you so much, Kurapika. I never lied to you and, yes, I h-hid my past from you, but my feelings are real. I'll always love you, Kurapika." 

"I loved you." He said, the past tense confusing you. 

"W-What-" 

Suddenly, his Judgment Chain pierced your heart. You felt blood rise in your throat. Then, you died. 

Your body started to fall to the ground before Kurapika picked up your corpse, holding you bridal style. 

A tear rolled down his face. His scarlet eyes stayed focused on your face. 

He'd be lying if he didn't say that he wished this was just a nightmare. 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	22. Another - Kurapika x sister!Reader

•••

The four were waiting inside Trick Tower for a fifth contestant to join them. After about 20 minutes, the group heard a tile open and someone falling. The, assumably, girl landed on her feet as if she's done this a million times. She stood up from her crouched position and moved a strand of hair from her face. 

Kurapika's eyes widened at the sight of the new arrival. He was almost certain every Kurta aside from had been murdered. How was she, his sister, here? Do she run away before the massacre? Does she even know what the Phantom Troupe has even done to their clan? 

Standing, Kurapika walked towards the girl. Upon seeing the blonde, she could tell her eyes were tinted scarlet just as like teen in front her's were. 

"Kurapika?" She asked, voice cracking as tears welled up in her eyes. The other Kurta choked back his own tears and smiled.

"Thank God you're still alive, Y/N." He replied.

Suddenly, the girl lunges forward and brought her brother in for a hug. Kurapika's arms wrapped around her waist as he felt the girl crying into his shoulder. 

"I thought you were dead." She sobbed, hands grabbing onto his white sleeves. 

Kurapika's hand rubbed up and down on Y/N's back, trying to calm her down. 

Pulling away from the hug, Y/N wiped her tears, laughed awkwardly and asked, "So...uh, are you taking the Hunter exam for revenge too? Hehe..." 

"Of course I am." He replied. 

A minute later, the siblings had regained their composure and were prepared to take on their current exam phase. 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	23. Uvogin x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️SPOILERS⚠️ but Uvo fans should've seen this coming.

•••

You sighed as you fixed your top, Uvo deciding to stay in bed, watching as you prepared to leave. 

He chuckled as you stood from the edge of the bed, "I'm surprised you can still walk." 

You turned to your friend and smirked, "Well, this has been going for, what, 4 or 5 months? I think I'm used to you by now." 

Uvogin's eyes never left your figure as you walked out of the room. Sighing, he tried to get some sleep but could only think of you. 

You've been friends since you joined the Troupe. About 2 months after your first day, the two of you started meeting regularly and having rendezvous. The morning after the first night together, you agreed to a friends-with-benefits relationship. 

What neither of you knew about the other was that you both held romantic feelings for each other. 

~~~ 

You sat on the bed behind Shalnark and Uvogin as the former did some research. On what, you didn't exactly know . To be honest, you were too focused on Uvo, you heart fluttering at the thought of kissing him, for once, with it being filled with passion and love instead of only lust. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you saw your friend down another beer and leave. 

"Wait, Uvo! Where are you going?" You asked, jumping up to grab his wrist. 

He turned to you and reassured you with a smile, "Gonna fight the chain user!" He leaned into your ear before whispering,"Be ready for a victory round when I come back." 

You shivered at the thought, but the sudden pit in your stomach deterred you.

"Uvo, I have a bad feeling of this. Please don't get hurt." 

The large man kissed your cheek. 

"I'll be fine, Y/N." 

~~~ 

You stood behind a clump of rocks, watching as Uvogin's body fell to the ground, blood splattering the chain user that defeated him. 

Eyes widened, your hand's grip on the rock hiding you tightened. 

"I knew this wasn't gonna end well." You whispered, tears rapidly falling down your face. 

Once the chain user buried your friend and left the are, you ran to Uvo grave. Falling to your knees, your silent tears turned into sobs. 

"Damn it Uvo." You body shook as you lightly touched the ground. "I love you." 

Unfortunately, you would never know that your fallen friend felt the same way. 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	24. Kurapika x Reader x Chrollo

••• 

This had been going on for a few months. You see, Kurapika and you had been best friends since the Hunter Exam. You even lived together when you moved to Yorknew for work. For a mission, you had to go on a date with the leader of the Phantom Troupe for clues as to how to help your friend take down the group. Sadly, it went really well. 

The next morning, you found that you had numerous texts from Chrollo about him wanting to meet again. Sighing, you decided to humor him by agreeing. 

Over the course of a few months, you and Chrollo had gone on quite a few dates, all of which were really nice, You daresay they were the best you've ever been on. While you had your little rendezvous with the Spider, you had also come to find out that you had a crush on Kurapika. 

How you had found yourself to both of these men at the same time, you weren't sure. Honestly, you had hoped to keep your romantic feelings for both of them a secret. 

Unfortunately, Chrollo decided to show up to your house one day. When your Kurtan roommate was home. 

Upon seeing his rival in his house, Kurapika immediately started to fight Chrollo. 

Once you tried to break the two apart, not able to bear seeing your two love interests attempt to kill each other and being called out to by Chrollo as his "darling", you were forced to blurt out you feelings. 

Kurapika and Chrollo froze after hearing your confession. 

"I like both of you guys, okay? I'm so sorry." You began tearing up. Chrollo gently removed the Kurtan's hands off of him and came closer to comfort you. Kurapika, however, stood in his spot. 

"Y/N, they killed my people. They're murderers. He's a murderer." He tried to reason. 

"Oh, that's water under the bridge, dear friend." His enemy butted in, smirking at the scarlet-eyed blonde. He briefly glanced to his 'lover' before bringing his gaze back up to Kurapika, continuing, "I have a proposal. Let's share them." 

Your eyes widened. There's no way Kurapika would agree to-

"Alright. But you're not allowed in this house again." He sighed, surprisingly not as outraged by his enemy's idea as he thought he'd be.

Let's just say that your life just got...interesting. 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	25. Meeting The Zoldycks - Killua x Reader

•••

Well, going into the mansion, you knew Kikyo wouldn't like you. Boy, were you RIGHT. You don't doubt that, if Kalluto hadn't escorted her away from you and Killua, then she would killed you. Or, at least, hit you. Your boyfriend said he'd protect you with his life if that were to happen, but thank god for Kalluto. Speaking of the dark-haired Zoldyck, Kalluto's only response to you was a simple smile and nod as he led his mother away.

Illumi had already met you before your current visit, having seen around town with Killua by your side. He and Milluki shared the same opinion: "Don't trust them. They're stealing Kil away." 

Killua escorted you to meet with his father and grandfather, the younger of the two men only slightly intimidating you by his stare. Zeno thought nothing more of you other than that you might become the first spouse of the latest Zoldyck generation. The elder hugged you tight as your white-haired boyfriend sat next to his father, talking about you. 

After his son had whispered something to him, Silva smiled and motioned for you to come sit with him and Kil. Once you joined them, the head of the family smiled and gently placed his hand on your shoulder. 

"Just don't use him and we're fine. Welcome to the family, kid." 

Upon approval from Silva and Zeno, Killua escorted you towards Alluka's room. His sister popped her head out of the pile of toys after hearing the door open and close. 

Immediately after seeing her brother, she ran towards him and almost knocked him over by the force of the hug she gave him. 

"I missed you!" She exclaimed, letting Killua go. Said Zoldyck smiled back at her and replied with a quiet 'I missed you too'. 

Killua looked to you and back at his sister, "Alluka, this is Y/N. They're my girlfriend/boyfriend." 

The black-haired girl's smile grew wider as she jumped to hug you. 

"You're dating big brother?" She gasped before continuing, "Are you two gonna get married?!" 

You giggled and watched as Killua's cheeks turned bright red. 

"A-Alluka, that won't happen for a while-" He tried to reason with the younger girl. "-They're just here to meet you for now." 

His sister let out an 'ohh' before holding out her hand to you, waiting for you to shake it. 

"Nice to meet you, Y/N!" 

•••

༄Tips༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


	26. Kurapika x Reader

•••

You had met the boys during the first phase of the Hunters exam. You had stuck by them since. Luckily, the group was still going strong together and were waiting on the blimp, travel into the next phase. Ever since you had first said "hello" to Kurapika, it felt like love at first sight. Y'know, if it even exists. 

You laid on the bed in your temporary room on the blimp, staring at the ceiling. Kurapika was rooming with Leorio down the hall, you could walk down there and talk to the Kurta about your feelings. You just...couldn't shake that fuzzy feeling he gave you. He made you feel genuinely safe and happy. 

Sighing, you got up and left your room to find your crush. 

After knocking on the door, Leorio appeared from the other side of it. 

"Hey Y/N. Did you need something?" 

You held onto your wrist and squeezed, as if it give you more confidence. It won't, trust me. 

"Uh, can I talk to Kurapika real quick? Like, alone?" You asked.

The 19 year old's eyes narrowed as he smirked. 

"Oh, well I have condoms if you need the-" 

"Shut up, Leorio." You heard Kurapika speak up from behind him. 

Once alone with the blonde in his room, the two of you sat down on the edge of his bed, you still fiddling with your arm. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kurapika asked, looking to you with a soft smile. 

"Um..." You trailed off before sighing and sitting up a little straighter. Man up, Y/N. Now or never. "Ok, promise me we could just forget about this if you don't feel the same?" 

Intriguing the Kurta, he nodded and ushered for you to continue. 

"I like you. Like, more than a friend." You muttered, refusing to look at the man you were confessing to, opting to look at the floor instead. 

"Ok." Kurapika responded, making you look up to meet his onyx gaze. "I've never been in a relationship before, but I guess we could give it a shot."

You shifted in your seat to gently grab his arm that was closest to you. 

"We don't have to do anything if you don't like me back. Don't let my feelings force to do something you don't want to." You replied only for the hand in your grasp to hold onto your arm in return. 

"I'll admit I'm not entirely sure about my feelings, but we did just meet, plus we're in the middle of trying to get Hunters licenses. Maybe we could take things slow for now and see how it goes from there. But I do know that I want to try this, Y/N." 

His hand held yours, his thumb subconsciously rubbing the back of your hand. He looked into your E/C eyes and smiled. 

You returned his smile and nodded. 

"Ok." 

•••

༄Buy Me a Coffee!༄  
https://ko-fi.com/kayleekat


End file.
